The Innocent Demon
by Doctor Who Anime and Manga
Summary: Kanda was your average student until he caught sight of Allen, a white haired demon who wants nothing more that to go back to hell than deal with the people on earth. But when exorcist start hunting Allen down, Kanda has to make a choice... Help his friends and family of help the soul that had nothing but suffering in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kanda was your average student until he caught sight of Allen, a white haired demon who wants nothing more than to go hell than to deal with the people on earth. But when exorcise start hunting Allen down, Kanda has to make a choice… Help his friends and family or help the soul that had nothing but suffering in his life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing simple as that**

* * *

Yuu Kanda stared out the window of his classroom not really finding interest in the things his teacher was teaching. While Kanda was one of the students with the highest grades, he never really took interest in any of his class since he already knew what they were teaching. Having been born and raised in Japan his knowledge would always be considered to be at college level but because of his age he had to be in high school since moving to England after he was adopted when his parents died in a plane crash.

Kanda silently sighed again as he continued to gaze out the window bored out of his mind. Despite being popular and having a few people in his life that weren't afraid of him, he was always so bored with the people around him and found no interest in any of them.

"Hey Kanda are you okay you don't seem to focused on the work." Moving his gaze away from the window he looked at the one who he somewhat considered a friend, Lenalee.

Lenalee was one of the two people he considered a friend in this damn place called a high school. Her long blue green hair that was always in pig tails easily got the attention of any guy and she always being around him got the attention of the girls that wished to be her. While she wasn't as annoying as the other one, he didn't really like her either. It was obvious that she had feelings for him and only used their friendship as a reason to get closer to him which he really hated. The only reason he didn't threaten her was because her brother was the principal he didn't feel like getting expelled.

"Don't worry LenaLady if Yuu-chan gets in trouble I'll just tutor him." Kanda held back the growl that was forming and glared at the red head in front of him.

"Don't call me that baka usagi." Said red head just flashed him a grin ignoring the dark aura from Kanda.

"Lavi stop messing with Kanda." Lenalee nagged before giving Kanda a smile.

He held back the urge to gag.

Lavi's single green eye stared at the two before breaking into another grin and turning back around. Lavi was considered to be the hottest and funniest guys in the school. Having lost his right eye in an accident he wears an eye patch that if he wasn't so popular give him the nickname Pirate Boy… not like it would bother him. Despite getting all the girls he was the average playboy and never went out with the same girl twice and even went after a few guys.

Losing interest in the two idiots he moved his gaze back to the window trying to ignore what was going on.

Only for something else to catch his attention.

A middle aged man with dirty white clothes ran through the front gate panic and fear on his face. He kept looking back like someone was after but no one seemed to be coming. The man sighed and started making his way to the school when the blade of large scythe landed on the ground in front of him. The man was just as shocked as Kanda who practical saw the weapon fall from the sky, but unlike Kanda the man slowly started to panic and backed away from the blade. A dark mass landed on the handle of the scythe with ease when Kanda noticed the dark mass was human.

At least that's what he thought.

A gust of wind revealed long gray hair and curled horns on the side of its head. The horned being stared down at the man who seemed to be debating whether to run or not. His thought were stopped when the horned figure stepped down from the handle and picked up the weapon with ease. The man watched in horror as the weapon was raised above his head and started begging only for his cries to be ignored as the blade easily cut through him turning him into a black dust.

The horned being gave a visible sigh as his scythe disappeared before he froze. Kanda felt like he wasn't blinking as the killer slowly turned around and looked up at the window Kanda was staring from. The two locked gazes and time seemed to slow down as Kanda stared in shock for the killer was a boy about his age with a dull gray eye staring back the left being covered by old bandages. The boy stared at Kanda with what Kanda assumed was curiosity and seemed to be even intrigued as the gaze held on until the bell to signal school had ended rung and startled the boy. The horned boy looked at Kanda one last time before he left the school.

Kanda watched as the boy left before his so called friends called him to get ready to go home, leaving him with the thought of horned boy with the scythe.

* * *

As Kanda made his way back home he stopped at a local café just in case one of his family members decided to check on him which was a common thing since he moved out and started living on his own. While he sat there the boy with the curled horns came back into his mind. The boy looked no older than thirteen but had the eyes of an old man.

"You can see me, can't you?" Kanda was snapped out of his thoughts by said boy who was standing in front of him.

Kanda was confused by the question but before he could answer the boy grinned show sharp teeth.

"So you can see and hear me as well interesting."

"What the hell are you talking about." Kanda growled confused about not being able to see him. The boy said nothing but walked over to a woman sitting near by. He looked back at Kanda for a second before turning back to the woman and flicking her in the head.

The woman flinch looked around to see what hit her looking at the boy several times before going back to her work.

Kanda stared in shock as a long black tail uncurled from around the boy's stomach and large black bat wings appeared too.

"Because most people can't see or hear a demon." The white haired boy said as he turned back to Kanda with a smirk.

* * *

**R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't think I do**

_Previously: Kanda stared in shock as a long black tail uncurled from around the boy's stomach and large black bat wings appeared to._

"_Because most people can't see or hear a demon." The white haired boy said as he turned back to Kanda with a smirk._

* * *

Kanda stared at the boy in slight fear as he walked towards him.

The kid was a demon and the fact that Kanda could see him was creepy as fuck.

Sure the kid was small in stature but Kanda had saw the way this kid swung that scythe around when he killed that other guy. After seeing that he knew he is as good as dead now.

The demon stopped a few feet away and looked at the small trace of fear in his eyes before sighing and making his battered wings disappear.

"Sorry if I freaked you out I'm not really one to talk to people." Kanda quickly glared at the boy but it slowly faded when he saw that kid wasn't mocking him or something.

"Look." Kanda jumped when the boy suddenly spoke. "I need to talk to you but since others can't see me you will look like a crazy person so do you know a place where we can talk in secret."

'_Talk in secret…how old is this kid.' _"Yeah follow me moyashi." Kanda grunted and started walking to the one place he knew no one would be. His house.

* * *

The walk to his house was uneventful and quiet which Kanda was glad about since he didn't want to look like a nut talking to air. Though he did have the tendency to look back to make sure the kid was still following him which brought several other thoughts about the white haired demon.

For one the kid was walking behind him at least five feet away with his wings folded to his back. Second the boy was looking everywhere his head could turn with amazement and pure innocence that seem to put him in the category of an angel other than a demon. It was during this time that Kanda got a good look at this demon. The kid was really pale was the first thing he noticed and really thin to top that. The other thing he noticed was that even though his bangs were hiding most of it the boy had old bandages covering most of the left side of his face.

This was something he had to ask about.

When the two finally arrived at Kanda's house a white car (**A/N: I don't know cars so sorry**) was parked in the driveway. Kanda groaned at the sight of it knowing that his father hadn't left yet and was still waiting for him. He looked back at the kid to tell him to just wait in the kitchen while he got rid of his father only to have his voice get suck in his throat.

A dark aura circled the boy as he slowly backed away Kanda and gave him a cold glare with his one eye.

"Why…" The boy mumbled under his breath. "Why didn't you tell me you knew an exorcist!" He growled as he continued to back away from Kanda.

"What the hell are you talking about the only one in my house is my stepfather."

"Well your stepfather is a fucking exorcist." The boy growled again as his scythe appeared again. "I knew you smelt familiar when I got close to you."

Kanda was getting slightly scared as the boy stepped closer to him and started debate weather running was the better option. Sadly his thoughts were cut short when the scythe was raised above the boy's head.

"Bye-Bye exorc-" A white light sent the boy flying into a nearby tree breaking the tree in half.

"Yuu-kun are you okay?" Kanda looked back and saw his step father running towards him.

"Of course he would be your son Tiedoll." Kanda looked back and saw the mystery boy getting out of the destroyed tree.

"Allen Walker…I must say its been awhile since you tried to stop the Order with your darkness." Allen growled and looked over at Kanda with a pleading eye.

Kanda was confused since the boy had tried to kill him just a few seconds ago and stepped back further behind his father who seemed to know what he was doing.

Allen's eye flashed with what Kanda assumed was hurt before going back to their dull color.

"This isn't over Tiedoll. You and the Order will pay for what you did." A black mist slowly formed around the boy as he spoke these words before he completely disappeared.

* * *

"You better start telling me what the is going on and who the fuck that curly horned moyashi is!?" After that Allen kid disappeared Kanda had been bombing his father with questions on what was going on only to get the silent treatment.

Which was why Kanda had now blocked the door and threating Tiedoll with the sword that was given to him for his eighteenth birthday.

Tiedoll sighed at his sons stubbornness and sat down on the couch with another sigh.

"It's a some what long story." Tiedoll said looking at his son with a slight frown.

"Then just answer my damn questions and don't tell me the unnecessary things." Kanda growled and sat in the near by loveseat across from his father. Since he refused to sit by that old man who adopted way too many kids.

The two sat in silent for a while before Tiedoll sighed again and looked at his son once again.

"Alright what's your first question." Kanda held back a grin when his father finally gave into his demands.

"Who the hell is Allen Walker and what does he want?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Allen growled as he removed the last bit of tree and leaves from his clothes before sighing and plopping down on the railing of a bridge.

"So much for asking him for help and here I thought I was getting closer to finding him." The silverette sighed again and took out a picture from his pocket with two smiling boys in it.

The first boy was him but sometimes it was hard for him to believe him ever being happy after the incident. The other one in the picture always made him depressed just by looking at it. The boy was maybe an inch taller than him and had messy curly light brown hair and black eyes but otherwise looked exactly like him.

"Oliver….where did you go." The white haired demon sniffed before shoving the picture back into his pocket and walking to the one place he knew he was always welcomed to.

* * *

**R&R~**

**I will try and update every Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

* * *

_Previously: "Oliver…where did you go." The white haired demon sniffed before shoving the picture into his pocket and walked to the one place he knew he was always welcomed to._

* * *

"Allen Walker is one of the only two Clover-Tailed demons the Order knows about. He was originally a harmless demon that wondered around messing with animals, but for some unknown reason he became extremely violent and started terrorizing people. The Order has tried many times to exorcise him to maybe send him to heaven, but that seemed to only make him angrier until he just disappeared. This was my first time seeing him in over three years and I can easily say that the dark powers and wings are new." Kanda was shocked that the little demon had such a violent nature and was glad the kid didn't see him as a threat until his father showed up. But there was one thing that bothered him.

"The moyashi said something about the Order paying for what they did, what did he mean by that?" Tiedoll took his glasses off and slowly started to clean them on his shirt.

"The second Clover-Tailed demon was considered to be extremely close to Allen. The two were so close that it seemed that they were more lovers than brothers." Tiedoll said putting his glasses back on and looking at Kanda with serous eyes.

"It was a few days before Allen went mad that he suddenly went missing and he hasn't been seen since. It leads many of us to believe that Allen is either looking for him or wants revenge for something that happened to him."

* * *

_The next day at school_

"So you want to hide at my house because you think your dad is trying to bond with you again." Kanda nodded to his friend Tyki as they sat in the back of his English after their teacher gave them free time. While him and Tyki were never really close, the curly haired Portuguese teen was much better company than the other two idiots that always hung around him.

"Well I don't mind the company but I do have a family member currently staying with me who has some anger management problems not that it should bother you much but I don't want things broken in my house." Kanda nodded ignoring most of what Tyki was saying as his thoughts to a certain white haired demon.

Ever since Tiedoll told him the background on Allen he wanted nothing more than to figure out what the kid wanted to tell him.

"Hey!" Kanda snapped out of his thought and looked at Tyki. "You alright man, you look like something is really bothering you." Tyki asked in concern.

Kanda grunted as the bell rung signaling that it was time for him to go to his last class, which just so happened to be the only he had the baka usagi and Lenalee the bitch.

"I'm fine don't worry about it just meet me at the gate when school is out." Tyki seemed to have his doubts but agreed any way and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

_After School_

Kanda growled as Tyki continued to make fun of his luck as the two made their way to Tyki's house slash mansion in Kanda's eyes. As much as he hated to admit, Tyki had an older brother who loved to spoil Tyki to no end. And with his brother being a well-loved minister he had the money to spoil.

"I must say of all the people in the world that, you were paired with the two people you hate being around the most. I got to say that is extremely unlucky." Tyki continued laughing ignoring the murderous aura swirling around Kanda. A parentally his teacher thought it would be fun to do a group project and had everyone draw a stick to see who they will team up with.

To Kanda's luck he was paired with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Look on the bright side it probably couldn't get any worse." Tyki laughed as he unlocked the door letting him and Kanda in.

"Don't say that kind of shit because in the end it always gets worse." Kanda groaned as he plopped onto the couch.

"Hey Shounen I'm back from school are you awake?" Kanda's eyes slid close ignoring Tyki's yell at who he assumed was the friend that was staying over. His thoughts drifted back to a certain white haired demon he and his step father had talked about yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Are you telling me that some freaky demon child is after me just because his little friend ran away! What kind of bullshit is that!" Tiedoll sighed at his son's outburst and was somewhat glad he didn't run away thinking he was crazy._

"_I don't think that Allen will come after you seeing as you aren't an exorcise." Kanda stopped his yelling and looked at Tiedoll with shocked eyes._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Allen didn't seem to know the two of us were related until he was in the area and he felt me presents because of that ability of his he tends to avoid everyone from the Order with great skill. The fact that he was so close to me and didn't notice me means that he had a goal in mind." Tiedoll looked at Kanda with serious eyes that Kanda had never seen before today._

"_Kanda. Did you have contact with Allen before you were attacked?" Kanda held back the shock that almost showed onto his face._

'_I can't tell this old fart that I was bringing the moyashi here because he wanted my help with something he would flip shit.' "No this is the first time I have ever came in contact with that kid, I didn't even know I could see demons and all the other things."_

_Tiedoll smiled and stood up from the couch as he headed to the door._

"_I want you to consider joining the Block Order Yuu-kun we could use a strong person like you." Kanda froze and snapped his head to his father who just smiled over his shoulder and left._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Deep in his thoughts Kanda didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps as the got closer to where he and Tyki were but things seem freeze when he had that voice.

"Yeah I'm awake you know you aren't the quietest in the family." Kanda quickly sat up and couldn't stop the shock on his face as he saw the white haired demon that occupied his thoughts wearing nothing but a large dress shirt that went to his knees.

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before dark glares came onto their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
